


Lemonade

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Patrick and Jonny and a hot summer’s day in Winnipeg.





	Lemonade

“Jonny,” Patrick whined laying on the couch, trying to move as little as possible, “please, I’m begging you, get an air conditioner.”

“I don’t need an air conditioner,” Jonny said calmly.

“How can someplace called Winterpeg be so hot?”

“Winnipeg,” Jonny corrected out of habit. “And it’s not that hot.”

“Oh sure you say that now but once I’m dead from the heat—”

“Here.”

Patrick looked up. “What’s that?” he asked looking suspiciously at the glass Jonny was holding out for him.

Jonny rolled his eyes. “It’s lemonade. It’s got ice in it.”

“Ice?” Patrick reached weakly for the glass. ”It’s so hot I barely remember what that is.”

Jonny reached into the glass, plucked out an ice cube, and dropped it down the back of Patrick’s shirt.

Patrick yelped and jumped to his feet. “What the fuck Jonny? That’s cold!”

Jonny smirked. “Just reminding you what it’s like. Now drink your lemonade.”


End file.
